


The Best Sleepover

by AngelFlower23



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Meiling goes for a sleep over at Tomoyo house they experience their first kiss.





	The Best Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I've been wanting to write about these two it's short but I wanted it to stay as pure as possible so is why I didn't go into more, plus I did it on my phone hope you all enjoy. I secretly wish these two end up together.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Meiling and Tomoyo left Sakura and Soyoran alone at Sakura’s house. They went on their way to Tomoyo’s house when Meiling took Tomoyo’s hand in hers as they continued waking. Tomoyo smiled and laughed softly at seeing how much Meiling was blushing. “So any plans for tonight’s sleep over?” She asked the other girl with ondagos on her hair. Meiling scratch the back of her neck. “ oh you know I thought we'd watch old videos and maybe a movie then um talk a bit in bed, togethermaybe.” She whispered the last part.

Tomoyo chuckled and kisses Meiling’s cheek. The other girl blushed and almost halted her steps but Tomoyo kept her going they took the bus together sitting side by side neither one letting go of the others hand. Tomoyo watched as the roads and houses pass by, Meiling kept her eyes and head low aa she was getting butterflies in her stomach and thinking if her feelings for the other girl would be reciprocated.

When they arrived at Tomoyo’s mansion her and Meiling went straight to the theater room. The maid brought them sandwiches and crackers with fruit salad and juice. The girls ate as they watched some old videos of Sakura Capturing the cards. Tomoyo put her hand on Meilings rubbing her fingers on the other girls hand up her wrist and a bit up her arm then down. Sure they where only 13 but feelings and hormones where fluttering and when Meiling looked at Tomoyo she leaned in and kissed her cheek, Tomoyogiggled softly and turned her head and kissed the other girl on her lips,they both closed their eyes and when they parted Meiling still had her eyes closed, Tomoyo kissed her forehead and said. “This is going to be the best sleep over ever” Meiling opened her eyes and smiled cause yes this would be the best sleep over ever.


End file.
